L'hiver au 221B
by HaruKuro
Summary: John n'aime pas l'hiver quand la chaudière ne marche pas. Il l'aime encore moins quand Sherlock n'est pas là.


**L'hiver au 221B**

John poussa un soupir d'abandon quand il dut admettre cette triste réalité : la chaudière les avait lâché.

Il avait beau tirer sur les leviers, se déchainer sur les boutons jusqu'à la limite du raisonnable, rien ne changeait. La machine le narguait, refusait de se relancer et restait stoïque à son énervement. Lorsqu'il souffla en la fusillant du regard un épais nuage de buée quitta ses lèvres et il décida de remonter. On ne pouvait plus rien tirer de cet amas de ferrailles inutile !

Vêtu d'un t-shirt, d'un sweat-shirt, de deux pulls, d'une épaisse écharpe et de gants récemment acquis, le médecin se décréta prêt et parer pour la journée. La neige tombait doucement de l'autre côté des fenêtres du salon et il l'observait, pensif, enroulé dans le plaid tout en ayant son ordinateur sur les cuisses. Cela faisait bientôt cinq jours qu'il neigeait non stop et il était tout bonnement impossible de sortir de l'appartement sans avoir les mollets trempés au bout de deux minutes de marche. Jamais Londres n'avait paru si calme et silencieuse.

Sherlock était abonné aux absents. Depuis que Mycroft s'était incrusté un beau matin dans leur salon pour lui dire que sa présence était requise au repas de Noël le détective consultant était introuvable. John avait rapidement abandonné d'essayer d'échanger ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot avec son colocataire, ce dernier se levant avant le soleil et ne rentrant que lorsque le blond dormait profondément.

Cela déplaisait à John. Il aimait beaucoup son ami et il était déçu de le voir si peu. _De ne pas le voir du tout serait plus exact,_ songea-t-il avec amertume en marquant sur son blog sa haine envers la chaudière qui ne chauffait plus ; envers l'hiver ; envers son blocage chez lui et le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enquête depuis quelques temps. _Depuis que Moriarty est allé aux États-Unis et nous a laissé une bombe sous le Parlement comme cadeau de Noël et que Sherlock, heureusement, nous l'a désamorcé à dix secondes de la fin... _

Un soupir s'échappa de nouveau du médecin et il enregistra son nouveau commentaire sur sa vie _si_ palpitante. Un frisson le secoua brusquement et il regarda le mur d'en face avec une profonde lassitude. Il pensa à madame Hudson partie voir son fils pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année et songea à Harry. Elle s'était trouvée une nouvelle compagne, une charmante noire de trente-six ans qui se nommait Alice et qui était adorable. Le fait qu'elle ne consommait pas d'alcool aidait énormément la sœur du blond à sortir de ses excès impulsifs avec les bouteilles.

John avait refusé gentiment son invitation à fêter Noël ensemble. Tout comme Sherlock avait refusé celle de Mycroft. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ce dernier avait simplement souri au refus sec et sans appel de son frère. Il avait acquiescé, avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide à l'ancien soldat et les avait salué avant de sortir, leur souhaitant de bonnes fêtes. _Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Sherlock sort toute la journée... _pensa John tristement. Peut-être s'était-il trouvé une aventure, une femme qui en valait la peine.

_Non, _rectifia aussitôt le médecin en fronçant les sourcils, la lèvre inférieure en avant. _Il a dit lui-même ne pas être attiré. Que ce n'était pas son « domaine ». _Un homme, alors. Un homme qui en valait la peine. Un homme qui valait les levers très tôt, les couchers très tard, qui surpassait la neige, qui surpassait le froid. Et la boule dans la gorge de John lui piqua les yeux.

Il secoua la tête. Ça n'avait aucun sens, Sherlock était son ami, son colocataire, son _collègue_ durant une enquête, mais rien de plus... Non, rien de plus. Mais c'était se mentir.

John inspira très fort et sentit quelque chose se briser. Non. C'était plus, évidemment. Et ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal de se dire que lui resterait probablement seul toute sa vie alors que Sherlock, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir passer le restant de sa vie tout seul, la passait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sans le dire à John qui plus est ! _Seulement il n'a aucun compte à te rendre,_ lui souffla sa conscience et il eut mal. Encore plus.

Il passa sa journée sur le canapé, l'ordinateur éteint posé sur la table, le plaid l'entourant comme un bouclier, les yeux regardant la télé sans la voir. Il resta sur la même chaîne, ne se leva que pour aller aux toilettes ou manger un bout des restes du restaurant indien. Rien de plus.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, il faisait nuit noire et John se sentait vide. Il éteignit le téléviseur, s'extirpa avec difficultés du canapé et se rendit dans sa chambre en se frottant les bras. Ce qu'il faisait froid, dans l'appartement ! Il en devenait même sinistre... Et c'était pire sans la présence de Sherlock. C'était bien pire. John déglutit et fut heureux de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il sortit une deuxième couverture pour la poser sur celle qu'il avait déjà et se plongea, tout habillé, entre les draps glacés, n'arrivant même pas à éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Elle lui apportait un certain réconfort, une certaine chaleur. Pas celle qu'il espérait mais c'était suffisant.

Il s'endormit, doucement, en espérant que demain il verrait Sherlock. Il l'espérait, vraiment. Et il se recroquevilla sous les épaisseurs superposées pour garder un maximum de chaleur. Le moindre mouvement le glaçait sur place.

Dans son sommeil il entendit la voix du détective consultant. Il le vit même, par flash, si vite qu'il ne s'en rappelait déjà plus. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'avait vu. Il le sentait, impression étrange mais évidente, surtout dans un rêve. Il rêvait rarement de Sherlock, c'était même la première fois. Ce n'était ni un champ de bataille, ni le désert, ni une ville sans âme qui vive, ni sa maison d'enfance qui lui manquait tant et dont il croyait ne plus se souvenir, non. C'était de son ami qu'il voyait en songe. Il l'appelait, mais l'autre ne lui répondait pas. Il continuait de le dévisager, de loin, avec ses mains dans les poches et son air imperturbable collé à la figure.

John s'éveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se sentant complètement figé et il se rendit compte que le moindre de ses mouvements était d'une lenteur effroyable. Il prit son temps, s'assit au milieu de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Huit heures seize. Sherlock devait déjà être hors de l'appartement. Le blond chassa de suite la prise de fer sur son cœur et secoua la tête. Il n'avait plus quinze ans.

Il se leva et constata que sa lampe de chevet, qu'il était sûr d'avoir laissé allumée, était éteinte. Il se savait non somnambule. Sherlock aurait-il... ?

_Non._ Non, non, impossible.

Et John se leva pour descendre à la cuisine, grignoter quelque chose en buvant un mug de thé et surtout prendre une douche bien chau –

-Ah mais non ! Suis-je bête ! La chaudière a rendu l'âme, grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Et ce fut sur une pensée fort négative qu'il descendit. Et découvrit Sherlock dans le salon. En face d'un sapin. Petit, certes, avec des branches nues, mais décoré.

Avec un goût que même John remettrait en question mais il était si surpris qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas sur le coup.

Le brun se retourna, mains dans les poches, un gros pull noir sur le dos et son écharpe autour du cou.

-Bon Noël John, lança-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

John s'approcha du sapin, le regarda sous tous les angles avec une bouche entrouverte et de grands yeux surpris, puis il avala sa salive et releva enfin la tête vers Sherlock.

-Tu... Je croyais que tu ne fêterais pas Noël ici...

-Ah ! c'était donc ça que j'avais oublié de te dire. Non je ne suis pas allé voir mes parents et oui, je suis capable de fêter Noël comme il se doit même si, en temps normal, je m'en moque royalement.

-Oh. Donc... Si tu étais sorti ces derniers jours...

-C'était pour acheter ce sapin, les décorations, l'apprêter dans les quartiers de madame Hudson et pour ça.

Il se pencha, sortit de sous un amas de guirlandes trainant sur le parquet un gros paquet enveloppé très grossièrement dans un emballage rouge et le tendit à John.

-Tu...

John était sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais cru que –

-Je sais, il m'arrive d'être encore _surprenant_, dit en souriant Sherlock. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Le médecin n'osait même pas défaire le paquet. Ce fut au troisième raclement de gorge du détective qu'il se décida enfin et qu'il déballa du papier un beau livre sur la psychologie criminelle.

-Je me suis dit que ça te changerait des tonnes de paperasserie sur la médecine que l'on doit t'offrir chaque année, expliqua le plus grand en gardant un air détaché tout en ne pouvant cacher sa fierté.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Sherlock... balbutia faiblement John en ouvrant l'ouvrage pour le regarder avec fascination.

-Mh... fit mine de réfléchir ce dernier. Eh bien –

-Non. Non, c'est bon, se hâta de dire John avant de sourire avec chaleur. Merci Sherlock.

Une telle sincérité ébranla un peu le brun qui se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs.

-Attends-moi là.

John fourra son cadeau dans les mains du détective et se précipita à l'étage. Il revint une minute plus tard, avec un paquet bien mieux emballé que celui de Sherlock, et il reprit son livre en le remplaçant par son présent.

-Joyeux Noël Sherlock.

Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui pensait que Sherlock était du genre à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans les fêtes populaires... Lui qui pensait que son colocataire ne lui offrirait rien... Lui qui pensait que son ami ne se démènerait pas pour un sapin...

Une chaleur nouvelle envahit chaque fibre du corps de John et il regarda avec émerveillement le choc sur le visage du brun. Lui aussi devait penser qu'il n'aurait pas reçu de cadeau.

Les grandes (et belles) mains enlevèrent doucement, presque tendrement, l'emballage et les yeux d'acier s'écarquillèrent petit à petit en voyant apparaître dans les paumes une belle boite, faite en acajou, avec des arabesques finement ouvragées sur le dessus.

Il l'ouvrit, retira la pipe à l'ancienne à l'intérieur et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une.

-La fumée ne me gêne pas, décréta John en gardant son sourire. Et puis je me suis dit que ça te changerait des éternels patchs que tout le monde doit t'offrir chaque année.

Il vit Sherlock ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, déglutir et enfin se tourner vers lui. Les sentiments se bataillaient sur son visage jusqu'au plus profond de ses iris. Il reposa la pipe dans la boite, posa celle-ci sur la table, s'approcha de John avec confiance et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Elles étaient tièdes.

-Merci John.

Et John songea que le baiser qu'il recevait valait toute la chaleur de la chaudière, valait tous les cadeaux de Noël, valait tout l'or du monde, valait tout le bonheur sur Terre.


End file.
